Grizzlow
Bigraphy Booty Bay Born in Booty Bay thirty-seven years ago, Grizzlow was at a young age teached by His Father, Zag, About trading, Information about the different races and their common personalities and much that would help him in the world. When he was seven he saw a bar fight and also saw that some people threw coins to the fighters, Grizzlow immidiately saw opportunity in this. He began training to fight and earn money. After a year he bought his first weapon, a sword, and pieces of armor. He sometimes went out into the jungle and gathered pelts after killing the beasts out there himself. He was often greatly wounded but recovered quickly enough to do it again a few weeks later. When he turned Seventeen he joined the Guard but quickly got tired of it due to the lack of action. He instead wandered the town earning coins on fighting other goblins. He often won but sometimes lost. When he turned Twenty-one he went to Ratchet as it recently had been built. He took several jobs, fought other goblins for coins too finally take a break and began learning how to make all sorts of brews from an orc. Two years later he got the title Brewmaster from the orc saying Grizzlows training was complete. He took a job in the Inn and earned alot of money from his brews. A month later Grizzlow got a letter from his Mother to return to Booty Bay, it looked important to Grizzlow took the first boat. He returned only to find out his Father was dead. His mother told him that he had been killed by a thief that stole His father's Gold, he of course chased after the thief to get ambushed and killed. His mother gave him a staff like thing wrapped in Paper, She said it was a Polearm, Grizzlow's Father was going to give it to Grizzlow when he turned twenty five but he didnt live long enough to see it. He took the Polearm and began training with it, he returned to Ratchet and bought some supplies and set up a camp in The Barrens. He fought beasts, Quillboars and Centaurs, he only returned to ratchet to sell hides from the beasts, buy food and water, recover from wounds or sell the centaurs and quillboars items. He soon enough had become very skilled with his Polearm. Five years after wandering out in The Barrens he heard of the Circle of Slaughter. He wandered there but lost his first fight, however he was spared. He often went there to try his strength almost always winning and if he wasn't there he was training. During this time he also made a few bets mostly winning and one of his prizes were a big bear which he used as a mount and a captured Nightsaber (which he later borrowed out to a Night Elf and never saw again). Almost a year ago Grathorm, the circle's Owner, decided to sell the arena, Grizzlow immidiately bought it and founded a small company called The Coldwind Company. Under this time he earned lots of money by bets, selling the gear and taking the money of dead Fighters and selling items. After a few weeks of good income the population around the arena decreased and Grizzlow ahd to close the Arena. He soon found a new chance of Income in the newly Built Town of Nocturna. When he arrived he got many weird looks because he was riding a bear and also carried his over years gained Weapon Collection. He actually got his collection taken by the guards as he had no liscense, this liscense rule was later proved false by The Emperor, Velestus. Grizzlow got a Special built house in The Royal Quarter and later on turned it into an Inn. He also applied for a Slave seller job as he had won some in the arena. He also got some sent to him as the army took land fro the bad guys around the area and the slaves were sent to grizzlow for selling. A short time Grizzlow was also working with fixing up houses for new people in the town. Though the town turned more and more chaotic he learnt to know many people which then became Close Friends for example Laeyana, Lisalia, Nari(a?), Grumlig, Forbin, Sagarii, Tambini and Skinner. He also got a Councilman Position a short time before he left The City. The criminality had become too high for Grizzlow's liking. He went missing a couple of months but it turned out he had been on Kezan working on his reputation with the Bilgewater Cartel. He gained a rank hgih enough t o get a mission to claim land for the Cartel. He spent a few days there selling and converating with the people around, he even met Garrow, a drunkass Soldier he met back in Nocturna there, and allied with an Earthen named Bogh. Bogh told him that Sholazar would be a good place and Grizzlow went there and made up a base. ( end for now) Category:Characters